


The Skirt Is Short on Purpose

by hannibalsketches



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Cuban Bakery AU, Daddy Kink, M/M, its short i'll warn you, this is literal trash omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannibalsketches/pseuds/hannibalsketches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Frederick owns a cuban bakery, and Will is the sexy cop that he dates ;)<br/>----------<br/>It's Father's Day, and Will has a surprise planned for Frederick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Skirt Is Short on Purpose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captaineifersucht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaineifersucht/gifts).



> I was tempted by Brittany with the sentence "The skirt is short on purpose." AND BAM. FILTH.

Frederick expected a busy day, full of demanding orders from sons and daughters trying to compensate for their lack of communication with fried dough and sugar encrusted gems of delicacy. Father’s Day. Next to Mother’s Day and Valentine’s, it was the top holiday for  _Caliente!_

Frederick’s own father had left when he was young, so he had no qualms with working on the day. It was especial hard on his mamá, so he made sure to make her favorite madeleines for the delivery girls first rounds of the morning. Before flipping over the open sign, Frederick sends a snapchat to his boyfriend, Will, of his hand on the edge of the sign. The caption reads: ‘Dare I?’

He turns it anyways and goes about preheating the ovens, grabbing the empanadas from the warmers, and arranging them in the display case. His phone goes off on the counter just as his delivery girl, Abigail, walks in. Its a picture of Will in his patrol car, reading ‘Do it. I have a surprise 4U ;)’. Frederick giggles, taking a quick snapshot saying ‘What kind? ;D’ before addressing Abigail.

“Good morning!”

“Good morning, Mister Frederick. Talking to Will?”

He blushes a little before nodding.

The young girl smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. Father’s Day was especially hard on Abigail, on account of her own dad being in prison for poaching. Will had busted the man, and felt guilt for leaving her fatherless. Frederick had offered the job in good spirits, and found Abigail to be a very dedicated worker.

“Call him. It’ll make you feel better, at least.”

This visibly brightens the young girls mood, and she bounds off towards the freezers.

He helps put the cake deliveries into the back of Abigail’s car, along with his mothers sweets. He waves goodbye, and heads back into the shop. Frederick checks his snapchat again, seeing a smirking Will saying ‘Good things come 2 those who wait ;))’

-

The day drags on and on for Frederick. By closing, his head is aching, and the stitch in his side is acting up. He neglects sweeping the floor, and goes straight to the kitchen. Frederick fixes himself a bit of cerveza cristal before tackling the dishes. 

He’s halfway done when the back door opens. It doesn’t startle him, though. It’s Will. There to help with cleanup, and provide a ride home (and possibly a warm bed later on). He says a quick hello, but is too busy scrubbing a scorched pot clean to turn around and acknowledge his lover properly. Will doesn’t greet him back, just stands out of Frederick’s peripheral vision. He eventually huffs, and Frederick puts the pot down. He smiles wide, but his jaw drops at actually looking at Will. He was wearing a  _skirt_. Not just any skirt, either, a  _very_   _short_  skirt. It’s dark blue, and barely covers his ass. Will still has the standard police shirt on too, and the whole ensemble makes Frederick’s cock throb in his trousers. Will smiles wide at the reaction, gestures to himself with a flourish.

“You like?”

“It’s  _short.”_

“The skirt is short on purpose, dear.” To illustrate his point, Will gives a saucy little strut closer. The skirt rises a bit, showing Will’s bulging erection almost busting through the black panties underneath.

Frederick’s mouth won’t close. Even when Will gets closer, so close his ‘skirt’ is pushing right up against Frederick’s groin. He speaks hungrily in Frederick’s ear.

“I thought I’d drop by, maybe give my  _daddy_  a good Father’s Day present?”

Frederick somehow finds his voice.

“I’d  _love_ that.”


End file.
